Faucets which automatically turn on when a person places their hands in close proximity to the faucet, and off when the person removes their hands from the close proximity are known and have been installed in millions bathrooms, restrooms and washrooms. However, the temperature at which the water flows from the faucet is a preset temperature determined by, for example, the faucet manufacturer, installer of the faucet, maintenance personnel, a plumber, or the like. A person using the faucet may prefer the water be a temperature that is different from the preset temperature.